Vanellope the baby
by Agent BM
Summary: One of Adorabeezle's inventions malfunctions and Vanellope is accidentally turned into a baby. while trying to find a way to turn her back to normal, Rancis has to take care of her
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellope the baby**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Ch. 1**

(Adorabeezle's lab)

Adorabeezle was in her lab working on a strange invention, a laser that could pop her popcorn since not all the kernels pop when she puts it in the microwave. She finished her invention and aimed it at a bowl of popcorn but the machine didn't fire. She kicked the machine and it started firing everywhere making everything small. The laser fired out the window a few times before she could turn it off

"Well that didn't work, I sure hope no one got hit with that laser" said Adorabeezle

Out by the parking lot to the movie theater, Rancis and Vanellope had just finished a date. They walked to Vanellope's Kart and layed on it to look at the stars in the sky

"It sure is beautiful tonight" said Vanellope

"Not as beautiful as you" said Rancis

"Oh Rancis you're so sweet" said Vanellope

The 2 sat up to get a kiss when suddenly Vanellope screamed in pain when she was shot by a laser

"Vanellope are you alright?" asked Rancis

Vanellope fell off her kart and she and her clothes began to shrink. She shrank to the size of a baby

"Vanellope, what happened you're a baby" said Rancis surprised

Vanellope hugged him

"Aw, you do look kinda cute" said Rancis as he picked her up

"Daddy" said Vanellope in a cute voice

"I think I know who can help you get back to normal" said Rancis as he put Vanellope in his lap and drove her kart to Adorabeezle's lab

When they got there they could see Adorabeezle in her lab watching tv and eating popcorn

"Hahaha, that guy got hit in the head with a coconut" said Adorabeezle before noticing Rancis with baby Vanellope

"Hey Rancis, who's the little one?" asked Adorabeezle

"You may not believe this but this is Vanellope" said Rancis

"Wait a minute, that's Vanellope?" asked Adorabeezle

"Yeah" said Rancis

"I was afraid my laser hit someone" said Adorabeezle

"Wait YOUR LASER?" asked Rancis

"I made a laser that would help me pop popcorn for a snack and the laser shot out my window and now this happened" said Adorabeezle pointing to a sleeping Vanellope

"Fix it" said Rancis

"I guess I can make a reverse switch but that could take a day or 2" said Adorabeezle

"What am I supposed to do with her?" asked Rancis "I don't want a baby in my life yet I just want my girlfriend"

"Well you're gonna have to take care of her until she's back to normal. There's a store down by Crumbelina's coffee shop, suggest you go there to learn how to take care of a baby" said Adorabeezle

Rancis took Vanellope from adorabeezle and walked back to his Kart

"Looks like I'm gonna be taking care of you for a while" said Rancis before driving away


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Rancis drove to the store next to Crumbelina's coffee shop that was called 'Candleheads how to book store'

"Figured that Candlehead owned this place" said Rancis as he picked up Vanellope who had woken up from her nap

Rancis walked inside the store to find a book on how to take care of a baby but couldn't find anything so he went up to the counter where candlehead was reading a book on how to run a bookstore

"Hey Candle" said Rancis

"Hey Rancis, aww who's the little one you have here?" asked Candlehead

"Vanellope, long story" said Rancis

"Awww, she's so cute even as a baby" said Candlehead

"Look I need a book on how to take care of a baby do you have anything?" asked Rancis

"You're in luck, I have one copy. It's free if you buy my instructional video series for only $29.95" said Candlehead taking a box of DVDs out from under the counter

"Sounds tacky, all I need is the book" said Rancis

"It's a $40 value. Come on I have a bunch of these I have to get rid of" said Candlehead

"The book" said Rancis "It's bad enough my girlfriend is a baby, I just need a book so I can figure out how to take care of her until Adorabeezle can change her back"

"I'll tell you what, forget the book, I'll teach you how to take care of a baby, I have a whole bunch of baby stuff waiting for this day to come at my house, I'll meet you at your place after my shift in 10 minutes" said Candlehead

Vanellope began to cry

"What's wrong Nellie?" asked Rancis

Candlehead sniffed her butt and wasn't pleased

"She needs to be changed" said Candlehead before rushing to the back and coming back with a diaper

"I'm always prepared" said Candlehead as she grabbed Vanellope and went into the bathroom. She came out with Vanellope who stopped crying

"Momma" said Vanellope

"Aw she thinks I'm her mother" said Candlehead before putting a pacifier in her mouth

"Wow Candlehead, you're very good at this" said Rancis as he took Vanellope

"I'll meet you at your house" said Candlehead

Rancis drove to his house and took Vanellope inside. He placed her in his bedroom and she started playing with some old toys that he had. She picked up a kart that looked like hers and hugged it.

"I think I can do this" said Rancis

The doorbell rang

"You wait right here Van, I'll be right back" said Rancis as he left the room

Vanellope was too occupied by Rancis's toy karts to care

Rancis came back with Candlehead who had a box that said 'Insta Crib'

"We'll put the crib here, I want her close to me in case she needs anything" said Rancis

Candlehead picked up Vanellope and Rancis opened the box. A crib popped out all set up and ready to be used

"I'm gonna get the rest of the stuff" said Candlehead as she left the room

Rancis put Vanellope in the crib where she tried to reach for the karts. Rancis put them in her crib and she began to play again


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After candlehead brought the rest of the stuff in, the 2 spent the night taking care of Vanellope. Candlehead gave her a gummy teddy bear and a blankie and she loved them. The 2 fed her, changed her, gave her a bath, and got her into her pajamas. Candlehead passed out on the couch while Rancis read vanellope a bedtime story. vanellope Hugged her gummy bear as rancis rocked her back and forth as he sang her a lullaby. He gave her a little kiss on the head

"Goodnight my little Nellie, sweet dreams" said Rancis as he placed her in the crib

vanellope yawned as she hugged her gummy bear. Rancis covered her up with the blankie and she bundled herself up 'like a little homeless lady' she would say and fell asleep.

"You do look really cute" whispered Rancis

he left the room for a minute to check a message he got on his phone. Adorabeezle said the machine would be fixed up before the arcade opened tomorrow and to bring vanellope before she had to race. He covered candlehead with a blanket before putting his pjs on. He looked at Vanellope one last time as he climbed into bed. She was smiling in her sleep and hugging her gummy bear. Rancis couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes

"Goodnight Nellie, I love you" said Rancis as he fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Rancis woke up when heard Vanellope crying. He went over to her crib and picked her up

"What's wrong Nellie?" Asked Rancis

Vanellope curled up in his arms shaking and whimpering

"You must've had a nightmare, it's ok daddy's here" said Rancis as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. Vanellope smiled

"Dont worry Nellie, you'll be back to normal soon. Until then I'll be here to protect you from anything. And candlehead's in the living room, and she's crazy" said Rancis as he put Vanellope in her crib

Vanellope laughed at that comment. Rancis covered her with a blanket

"Get some sleep Nellie, you got a big day tomorrow" said Rancis

Vanellope yawned and curled up in her blanket. Rancis gave her a small kiss on her forehead which made her smile

"I love you Nellie, sleep tight" said Rancis

(The next morning)

Rancis woke up early the next morning and fed Vanellope. He changed her into her clothes when the doorbell rang

"Hang on I'm coming" said Rancis

Rancis opened the door to see Taffyta

"Morning Rancis have you seen Candlehead i- aw, who's this little baby?" Asked Taffyta

"You're not gonna believe this, but this is Vanellope" said Rancis

"Really?" Asked Taffyta

"Long story" said Rancis

Taffyta grabbed her

"I always thought that when this game got unplugged id settle down and be a mother. Aw you're so cute" said Taffyta

Vanellope punched her in the face and laughed

"Ow, why'd you do that?" Asked Taffyta

"I guess she doesnt like you, even as a baby" said Rancis as he took her back. Candlehead came out of the bathroom

"Candlehead I need my vacuum back" said Taffyta

"It's in my bedroom closet. I'll see you at the starting line, me and Rancis have something we gotta do" said Candlehead

the 2 got in their karts and drove obvious towards Adorabeezle's house


End file.
